The Four Dragon Tournament
by Neko Kururu
Summary: Well, Kaiba has made a new tournament so of course three of the dragons are his, but to who does the last one belong to? (DUN DUN DUN) I'm making the story up as I go, so suggestions are welcome! Disclaimer. Kaiba & Oc pairing, perhaps more later... Read


Yu-Gi-Oh Story  
  
The Four Dragon Tournament  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: Thanks to my friend, I have now been inspired enough to write a Yu-Gi-Oh story. I don't know why though… I occasionally watch the show, but why would I want to write a story? Meh, one of the world's greatest mysteries: my mind…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - The new girl - Part I  
  
It was a sunny morning when a group of students were running through the streets of Domino City. Three boys followed by a girl were running towards the nearby school.  
  
"Thanks to you Joey, we're going to be late!" Complained the girl with brown hair.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Answered the blond boy.  
  
"Now I know what to get you for your next birthday, a new alarm clock!" Joked the boy with brown hair.  
  
"Guys, stop talking and keep running! Maybe we can make it!" Shouted at them the last boy, with red, black and blond hair.  
  
All four of them climbed the steps three by three and spilled in the classroom, a second before the bell rang.  
  
"Ha! Yugi was right! We made it!" Exclaimed the blond guy.  
  
"Yeah… sure…" Panted the one named Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, next time, we leave without Joey." Declared the last boy.  
  
"Tristan, that's mean!" Scolded the girl.  
  
"Would you rather be late then?"  
  
"No, but there are other ways…"  
  
"Will you people ever shut up and sit down?" Growled someone.  
  
A guy, wearing the blue school uniform, sat at a desk in the back. He had brown hair and blue eyes, but something about him… He had a sort of aura of power and superiority surrounding him.  
  
"Gee, good morning to you too Kaiba…" Replied sarcastically the blond boy.  
  
The other did not answer and returned to his reading.  
  
Seeing that, the four friends ignored him and went to their seats just as the teacher came in the class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that day…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alright! Weekend!" Exclaimed the blond boy.  
  
"Joey, calm down! What's so special about this weekend anyways?" Asked the girl.  
  
"Tea, don't you know? The new duelling arenas are now open to the public." Explained Yugi.  
  
"Oh, I get it now…" Smiled the girl called Tea.  
  
"And first off, an all-out battle between Yugi and your hero, Joey Wheeler!"  
  
"Hero my boot!" Laughed the last boy of the group, "You couldn't save yourself from a paper bag!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" Snapped Joey.  
  
"Yeah!" Hissed the other.  
  
"Here they go again…" Sighed Tea.  
  
"Joey, Tristan! Cut it out!" Tried Yugi.  
  
The two boys pulled their tongues at one another and turned their backs to each other.  
  
"You guys are so childish. Come on Yugi, let's drop our stuff and the meet at your place so we can get started."  
  
"Ok. Are you two coming?"  
  
Tristan and Joey exchanged glances, but then followed Yugi to then meet him at his house, which happens to be on top of a Duel Card store, and which belongs to his grandfather.  
  
Once all four of them had put away their things and changed into more comfortable clothes, they all got together in the card shop.  
  
"Great! We're all here!" Beamed Joey as Tea finally arrived.  
  
"Dude, do you always have to scream?" Asked Tristan, plugging his ears.  
  
Yugi laughed: "He can't help it, he can't wait for me to beat him."  
  
"You wish…"  
  
"Don't forget I'm duelling too." Smiled Tea.  
  
She showed them her deck of cards proudly.  
  
"So am I." Declared Tristan.  
  
Joey burst out laughing: "Tristan, you're the one who can't fight his way out of a paper bag!"  
  
"Only the weak speak loudly."  
  
"Who are you calling weak?"  
  
"You."  
  
The two shot dagger glares at one another and it took Tea to break them up.  
  
"Yugi, let's go before these two tear each other's heads off…"  
  
Barely half an hour later and they were standing in front of a huge dome-like structure. Many people were gathered outside, all of them trading cards and re-arranging their deck of cards.  
  
"Wow, that thing is huge." Said Tea.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba didn't mind the expenses…" Agreed Joey.  
  
"And look at all the duellists around." Continued Yugi.  
  
"Let's check out inside."  
  
Once inside, the four friends gasped at the immensity of the place. There were a couple of duel-disc battles already raging on the first floor, and more starting on the other floors.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to hurry if we want to get ourselves a spot!"  
  
They hopped into an elevator and stopped on the fourth floor. For some reason, the level had only one duel in session, even though there were a whole lot of people around. They seemed all to be waiting for something or someone.  
  
Suddenly, cheering brought the four friends closer for further inspection.  
  
"Alright! She won again!"  
  
"She's amazing!"  
  
"That guy didn't even last two minutes!"  
  
They made their way through the crowd to get first row view; a new battle had begun. A battle between a guy with green hair and a girl with long black one. The guy was, unluckily, Weevil Underwood.  
  
"Cassandra, Rex Raptor is nothing compared to me." He sneered.  
  
Rex, who was standing in a corner looking quite crossed, growled at him.  
  
"Shut up bug boy!"  
  
"Whatever… Just get over with the duel." Said the girl, apparently named Cassandra.  
  
She seemed very confident, but if it was true, she had just beaten Rex Raptor and that was no easy task.  
  
"Yes, I couldn't have said it better myself."  
  
Cassandra shuffled her deck and inserted it in her duel disc indifferently.  
  
"Kid, talking won't help you in this duel."  
  
Weevil gritted his teeth with anger since he hated being called a kid, because of his small stature.  
  
"You'll regret saying that…"  
  
"Whatever…"  
  
She began. She placed two cards and a monster face down.  
  
"Your turn shrimp." She smiled.  
  
Apparently, her plan was to make him angry so he could lose his focus; it was starting to work, Weevil sizzled.  
  
"I place three cards down and summon Girochin Kuwagata!" He grinned, "Attack my insect!"  
  
Cassandra smirked.  
  
"Reveal face down card."  
  
Her trap went up; it was Enchanted Javelin. When an opponent's monster attacks, she gains the same amount of life points that the monster's attack points are.  
  
"But that doesn't stop my attack!" Shouted Weevil.  
  
Cassandra's monster was destroyed.  
  
"Thanks to you, Princess of Tsurugi's effect is activated." She chuckled, "You lose fifteen hundred life points!"  
  
Weevil grunted as his life meter went down.  
  
"Damn you…"  
  
"Only twenty five hundred more to wipe out. You know, you're no better than the previous guy."  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"In the meantime, it's my turn and you're wide open."  
  
Weevil looked down on the field: "Crap…"  
  
Cassandra picked up and smirked.  
  
"You'll love this next card…" She placed it on her duel disc, "Go Himotama! Five hundred more!"  
  
Five fireballs hurtled straight at Weevil to damage his life points once again. He was now down to half the quantity he had at the beginning.  
  
The crowd cheered for Cassandra and laughed at her opponent.  
  
"Dude, that girl is really good. She's beating Bugman like he was nothing." Said Joey.  
  
"Yeah, and her cards… I only know two of them." Continued Yugi.  
  
"Wait, she's not finished." Declared Tristan.  
  
Cassandra laid one card face down and summoned a monster.  
  
"I bring out La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" Then added, "A monster with an annoyingly long name… But strong enough to destroy your bug!"  
  
Cassandra launched her attack, but Weevil began laughing.  
  
"Ha! You'd really think I was unprepared? Reveal trap!"  
  
He brought out Mirror Force, not a good thing for Cassandra; but she didn't seem the least bit worried.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared…" She said in a fake shaky tone, "Reveal magic card! Mystical Space Typhoon!"  
  
Weevil's card was destroyed and so was his monster, not to mention he lost a hundred life points.  
  
"How did you…? You annihilated my Mirror Force! What the…?"  
  
"Stop your stammering and play already! It's your turn… shrimp."  
  
The other growled as he picked up a card. Suddenly, a malevolent smile appeared, meaning he had found a card to his liking.  
  
"And now, time for revenge. I summon another Girochin Kuwagata, but not before equipping your monster with this. Germ Infection!"  
  
Cassandra's monster lost three hundred of its attack points, leaving him weaker than Weevil's bug.  
  
"Wow, big deal…"  
  
"Attack!" He shouted.  
  
"Reveal…" Answered the girl with a yawn.  
  
The trap card, Mask of Weakness, sprung up and attached itself to Weevil's monster, rendering it lower than Cassandra's. He lost his monster, along with his temper and more life points.  
  
"How can you counter all of my moves so easily? I participated in Pegasus's Duellist Island and in the Battle City tournament!" He exclaimed.  
  
"To my knowledge, you never made it to the finals." Replied dryly Cassandra.  
  
Weevil stomped his foot angrily: "I hate you!"  
  
"Like I care… Anyways, it's my turn and I have toyed with you long enough. Harpy's Feather Duster, go and clean up his field!"  
  
Once all of Weevil's magic and trap cards had been destroyed, Cassandra moved in for the kill.  
  
"I sacrifice my monster to bring out… Flame Cerebrus!" She laughed, "Bye bye shrimp."  
  
Weevil dropped to his knees, defeated. Cassandra just took off her duel disc and rubbed her tired wrist.  
  
"Hey, that battle was pretty cool."  
  
She raised her head to meet with Joey's eyes.  
  
"And you are…?"  
  
"The name's Joey Wheeler, these are my friends Tea, Tristan and Yugi."  
  
The girl's eyes, which were normally blue, became a lighter blue. She was curious…  
  
"Yugi? Yugi Muto? And Joey Wheeler?"  
  
"Yeah, you know us?"  
  
"Uh, duh! You were finalists in both Duellist's Island and in Battle City."  
  
"Great, you know us, but we don't know you." Said Yugi.  
  
"My name's Cassandra, master of the fourth floor." She smiled.  
  
"Well, do you want a run for your money?"  
  
"Are you challenging me?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Ha! Now that's the kind of big fish I was talking about!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kururu: You know... I never really realized how hot Kaiba looks in his white coat... *drool*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
